The Simple Reminders
by Alchemistical
Summary: Edward yearns for affection from his significant other, Roy. Is there something else going on that Ed doesn't know about? Will Roy come through and prove to Edward how he truly feels? EdxRoy. Oneshot.


A/N: I wrote this quickly a little while ago, and forgot about it. However, I found it again :D! I've been neglecting my other story, so the least I could do was post this xD It's just a simple Oneshot, kind of silly, but I think it's cute :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**The Simple Reminders**

* * *

Edward sat alone in front of the fire. His military salary easily paid for such a welcoming apartment. Unfortunately, he had no one to share it with. Alphonse was willing to stay, but Ed insisted he go back to visit Winry. He recalled the conversation with his brother:

"_No, Brother, I'm not going to leave you here while I go back home!"_

"_It's only for a week, Al. Besides, I need to catch up on some military work, and it would be better if I didn't drag you into it."_

"_Oh, I get it. That's not the only reason you want me to leave," Al laughed._

Alphonse did know exactly why he wanted to be alone. Ever since Ed and Roy had confessed their love to one another, all they ever wanted was "alone time." Unfortunately, as the months carried on since their confessions, they seemed to drift apart. Edward was sure he was in love with the man, and would never do anything to lose him. However, he kept getting this feeling that his companion didn't feel as devoted to the relationship as he did. Ed would struggle to get his attention, and if he got close, Mustang focused elsewhere. More than anything, he just wanted to be in Roy's arms.

However, Edward spent more time waiting than in his arms. Just like now. He desperately sat by the fire, waiting for Roy's phone call. On most Saturday nights, the two would enjoy a night together, which always left Edward wanting more. Although, Ed was always the one who invited Roy for a night alone. He knew it was foolish to be so worrisome, but he began to wonder if Roy's feelings were sincere. He decided to test Mustang's desire to be with him by waiting for him to call instead. However, hours went by, and the phone did not ring.

_Maybe he's just waiting for me to call him. Maybe he's wondering why I haven't called him yet._

Edward contemplated reaching for the phone and attempting to call Roy. He almost did it too, but held himself back.

_No, I'm going to wait for him to call me._

He knew this was childish, but he didn't understand why he never called. Why was it always Edward trying to reach out to the one he loved? Wasn't he just as important to Roy? Did he ever _really _miss him?

_Would he even care if I never reached for him again?_

Ed stared at the phone.

_Ring, damn it! Ring!_

Of course, it didn't ring, and Edward grew more disappointed. He watched the clock slowly pass the time. Normally, they would have left for a date an hour ago.

_How can we be in a relationship when he doesn't even try to acknowledge me?_ _It's always like this…_

Ed recalls the many evenings when the two took a walk together. Edward always reached for Roy's hand; it was never the other way around. It seemed as though Mustang would have been perfectly content without showing any affection whatsoever. Was it wrong of him to want to feel loved? Was he asking too much… to just be held without question? He longed for Roy to walk up beside him, and just embrace him without explanation. That's what he wanted.

_I just want to be reminded that he loves me…_

Suddenly, Edward's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He noticed his eyes were watering, so he took a deep breath and tried to shake it off. Finally, he reached the door and opened it.

There he stood, Roy Mustang, with a smile on his face. Edward was surprised to see him standing there. Just when he thought he had reason to worry, Roy came through. He was there…

_For him._

"Sorry," Mustang spoke softly, "I meant to come sooner. I didn't get a call from you so I thought I'd surprise you and come here," he smiled.

The smile nearly took Ed's breath away. He always felt weak when Roy smiled at him. He also noticed Roy had something in his hand. It was a bag.

"I brought dinner, I thought maybe we could curl up and eat at home?" he was referring to Edward's apartment.

All Ed could do was nod with a smile. Roy entered, and they enjoyed a warm meal curled up next to the fire.

When the couple had finished eating, Edward was surprised by what came next. He felt a warm, gentle arm rest around his body. He was pulled close to Roy, who smiled contently. Ed was a bit surprised at first, but he was happy to be there. It was little reminders like these that would help him remember he was truly loved.


End file.
